Un nouveau départ
by Lolliyana
Summary: Un OS cadeau pour ma chère et tendre associée Ranne Madsen. Un petit crossover de sa fanfiction ALFDM et de la saga mp3 Jencyo Rêva !


HEY LES GENS !

Ça fait longtemps de ouf que j'ai rien poster hein, ce compte je l'ai sorti des vieux cartons de déménagement alors bon. Puis j'avais poster qu'un truc sur SLG y a plus d'un an.

MAIS ME VOILA AVEC UN OS ! Il s'agit d'un crossover avec Après La Fin Du Monde (j'ai mis les noms de la futur version roman de Ranne : Antoine = Arthur et Mathieu = Mathias, je me suis pas trompé rassurez-vous !) et la saga mp3 Jencyo Rêva, mais si vous connaissez pas c'ets pas bien grave. Mais écoutez la quand même ! Et puis écouter des sagas, c'est le bien !

Voilà, merci à Lucie alias Kloryssa qui m'a corrigé quasi 50 fautes d'accord, parce que je suis une quiche en grammaire voilà.

Et spécial dédicace à Ranne qui s'est noyé sous ses bulles en lisant ça, j'ai pas bien compris.

Cœur sur vous 3

* * *

"Cela devait faire plus d'un mois que Mathias Sillet et Arthur Devis avaient quitté Brütal. Mathias, grâce à son père, Alfred, était enfin débarrassé de cette part Ombre en lui, il n'était plus un hybride. Quant à Arthur, depuis bien longtemps il n'était plus marqué par ces fichus monstres tout droit sortis de leur pire cauchemar. Ils avaient quitté la ville par ils ne savaient trop quel moyen, et depuis se promenaient, allant de ville en ville.

Ils se pensaient à peu près hors de danger, sans Ombres ni rien, tuées par Mathias lors de la grande bataille finale.

Ce n'était pas exact.

Après avoir survécu un mois au milieu de cette nature dévastée par la Grande Catastrophe et au milieu des créatures mutantes, ils était poursuivis par des sortes d'Ombres. Certains ressemblait à des Klorphs, d'autres à des sortes de Cerbères, et encore d'autre, ceux qui dirigeaient ces créatures, était plus humanoïdes.

Ce qui les marqua c'est qu'en temps normal, ils auraient été cloués au sol par une attaque psychique de ces fichus bêtes, mais là non, ils se contentaient de leur courir après pour espérer les tuer. Tout simplement.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, alors que le souffle commença à leur manquer, ils finirent par arriver aux abords d'une ville.

Elle était entourée de hautes murailles, sur lesquelles étaient réparties à distance régulière de grosse armes pour repousser d'éventuels ennemis. Et un peu partout des soldats patrouillaient.

Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, les monstres à leur trousse freinèrent automatiquement, avant de faire demi-tour plus vite encore, effrayés.

Les deux amants, se sachant hors de dangers, se laissèrent tomber de fatigue dans la neige omniprésente, épuisés par la longue course poursuite.

Ils finirent par se rasseoir après avoir retrouvé leur souffle et refait tomber l'adrénaline.

Arthur pris la parole :

Bordel mec, on s'en est sorti !

C'était pas gagné… Mais c'est quoi cette ville ? Elle te dit quelque chose ?

Absolument pas.

Bon bah, on y va ? Avec un peu de chance ils voudront bien nous héberger quelques temps.

Aller !

Ils se relevèrent et avancèrent jusqu'au rempart. Par contre, les soldats ne semblèrent pas de leur avis et pointèrent leurs armes sur eux. Une femme avança.

Sa beauté était glaçante, la trentaine d'année, blonde, les cheveux longs cachant en partie son visage. Et même de si loin, ils purent apercevoir ses yeux d'un bleu de givre les transperçant de part en part.

Mathias éleva la voix.

Euh, excusez moi, serait-il possible de rentrer, c'est pas qu'il fait froid mais un peu quand même et on failli se faire buter. On va pas rester longtemps hein, rassurez vous, on est juste de passage.

Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas envoyés par les Maras ?

Les quoi ? Euh mais nan, on vous veut pas de mal hein ! D'ailleurs vous nous avez pas vus nous faire poursuivre, on était pas bien loin pourtant !

Un soldat s'approcha d'elle, lui dit quelques mots à voix basse et repartit.

Soit. Ouvrez leur les portes, mais je veux un contrôle de sécurité total !

Les soldats acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent. Pendant l'ouverture des portes, Arthur prit la main de Mathias et lui chuchota :

Bordel, ils ont l'air d'avoir une meilleure technologie que Brütal et New Hope réuni !

J'te le fais pas dire !

Ils entrèrent, et après un contrôle de plusieurs minutes, finirent par rentré totalement.

La vision qu'ils eurent les surprit : devant eux, des rues, parcourues par des centaines de gens vivant paisiblement, entourées de maisons de métal aux formes plus ou moins extravagante, des magasins et tout ce qu'on retrouvait dans les villes avant !

La femme qui leur avaient parlé du haut des murailles apparut dans leur champ de vision et s'avança vers eux. Elle prit la parole.

Je suis Leera Xiam-Lavil, Généralissime du bastion fortifié de Nemessos, dans lequel vous vous trouvez actuellement. Et vous êtes ?

Mathias Sillet et…

Arthur Devis, enchanté.

Elle remarqua que les deux se tenaient la main, et se regardaient par moment, ils semblaient heureux d'être tous les deux. Elle sourit.

Vous êtes les seconds rescapés que nous accueillons ici depuis le Cataclysme, bienvenue !"

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous as plus ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des pitites reviews pour me donner votre avis o/


End file.
